


Kiss of Perfection

by ConcreteAngel19992015



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Multi, OC Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteAngel19992015/pseuds/ConcreteAngel19992015
Summary: Lia, a succubus, grew up in a house full of brothers and sisters.  Her mother gave her away to her Father, but her Father used her for his own selfish gain.  Once she begins to give up all hope, a faint shimmer can be seen. Will she make it there in time?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aphrodite knew she was about to give birth to her new baby girl. Succubi don't like to care for their children most of the time; however, it was very much needed to pass on the succubi genes. Aphrodite really disliked the time she was carrying her child. After a few weeks, she and her mate knew the baby would, thankfully, be a baby girl. Kralos decided to name the baby Lia, which was a Greek name that meant "bearer of good news", and the only reason Aphrodite agreed to that name was because she would carry on a succubi gene that she could pass on in the future.  
After another few months, Aphrodite birthed the healthy baby succubi. Kralos was much happier with Lia's birth than Aphrodite was, and she wasn't afraid to show displeasure in the infant. So, she left the child with him as soon as the baby didn't need to be given her mother's milk anymore. Kralos didn't mind taking care of her and even brought her to meet her siblings: Marak, Eresa, Cala, Kalam, and Marcov. Most of them didn't seem to care about their new sister, but Cala seemed interested in her, and she even offered to carry Lia for her father. Cala was only four, in human years, at the time; she had a long blonde braid behind on her back, bright yellow eyes, rosy red cheeks, a beautiful smile, and she wore a royal blue dress with lacy, white ruffles. She also wore long, white knee socks with royal blue Mary Janes. Cala seemed to be Eresa's twin, and they even wore the exact same outfit, but Eresa's was a royal purple color with black ruffles and knee socks. Marak didn't much care for tiny little Lia at all, and he had long, blonde hair with two small, black horns poking from atop his head, and he had bright orange eyes. His face seemed to be either serious or mischievous, and he wore a black patch over his left eye. Kalam didn't seem to care either and he had shaggy, blonde hair, a bang covering his left eye as well; his eyes were red, and he wore a small suit of armor with a red scarf around his neck; he had tiny, silver horns on his head, and long pointy ears. Lastly, Marcov had neat, long blonde hair pulled over his shoulder in a ponytail, and he also had an eyepatch over his right, grayish eye; he wore a black leather jacket, a red turtleneck underneath, black jeans and black leather boots. Kralos looked kind of young for being 35,000 years old; he had a deep, red beard, shoulder length hair of the same color, bright lime green eyes, and he always wore a long, black cape over his clothes with his family's coat of arms. Lia seemed to take more after her mother since she had blonde hair, brownish red eyes, rosy cheeks, tiny and frail wings made of crystals instead of feathers or skin, and she had a long tail with a flat, black heart on the end of it.  
A couple of months passed and then Kralos slowly began to stop visiting her, and he didn't seem to care for her as often as he did before. Once she learned to walk and talk, she took care of herself with the occasional help from Cala and Eresa. She would sneak into the kitchen at night to feed herself and get water from the sink. When she turned seven, Kralos started to come to visit more frequently to see her and check on how she was doing. Lia was actually very happy to see him; because, she had felt very lonely the last few years. Cara and Eresa tried to help, but she told them that she could care for herself.  
Kralos looked down to Lia as he entered the castle.

"Sorry I've been gone so long, Lia..but you should know that after a full human-year your new brother Dekan was born, and another human-year passed and a new brother, Belphegor, was born." 

Lia listened and understood that he was taking care of the little babies that couldn't care for themselves like she could, but she didn't care at all for the tiny babies. She honestly only cared that he was returned to her, and could be with her once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia’s father returns with two new additions to the family. Instead of taking care and paying her all the attention, he turns all his attention to the new members of their growing family.

Chapter Two

Lia hurried down the hall, the soft pit-pat of her bare feet hitting the cold, stone floor echoed down the long, empty hall. She knew what was happening, and she didn't much like it. Her father had brought the new babies home with him, and he spent all his time with them now and not her! She had been glad to have her father back and now these infants were trying to steal him away once again! She mumbled nonsense to herself as she rounded the corner and came face-to-face with a large, wooden door. Luckily, the door had been left open when her father left to get food. She snuck into the almost empty room and closed the large door behind her. "Stupid baby..you won't last long here.." She climbed up the side railing to peer inside at the new infant child. The tiny demon was only about a year or so old in human years, which meant that it was the one he called, Dekan. She didn't understand why her father would be so interested in him; because, he didn't seem too interesting to her. He had dull silver hair, dull gray eyes which were half-lidded as though he were ready for a nap, and he was wearing a black onesie. The only thing that caught her attention was the black hat which she later learned was called a Tarnkappe. She made a face of disgust as she saw two small bumps on his head, which were soon going to be horns. Dekan babbled nonsense as he reached his pudgy arms out for her, but she hopped down and ignored him to climb up to second crib. This one held the one called Belphegor. He didn't seem any different from any other baby in the first crib. He had barely any hair, a blonde tuft sticking out the top of his head, and he even wore a black onesie just like Dekan's. You couldn't even see his horns yet; because, he wouldn't even begin to show them until around the one year mark. She raised an eyebrow at the baby, the only interesting thing was how his eyes were a very bright green-blue. Lia had seen shades of red, green, grey, and black; not a mixture of the colors and certainly not this bright. She grumbled and hopped down, sitting herself on the rug in the middle of the floor as she angrily folded her arms across her chest. She waited a while before the doorknob turned and the door opened up. 

"Daddy! I don't see why-"

She began to whine when he put his hand to her mouth. 

"Shh.. Lia, the boys are asleep. Would you mind keeping it down for a bit?"

He let her go and she crossed her arms once again before sticking her tongue out and stomping from the room in defeat. Lia had grown annoyed and begrudgingly grown used to the tiny, baby demons. They were noisy and needy but when her father trusted her to hold them she was happy. She still tried to spend as much time with her father as she could, but he was very busy with the kids and his role as king of the territory. Lia frowned as Kralos swept up the boys in his arms and went down the hall once they had fallen asleep again. Once again, she felt the feeling grow deep in her stomach, and she couldn't tell if it was sadness or jealousy. She stood herself up and dusted her dress off before going down the hall to her own room. Not only did she have to handle these babies, but since she was the youngest before them she was also stuck on the same floor! She could hear them crying in the middle of the night, and she eventually learned to sleep with her pillow thrown over her face. 

One morning, Lia sat up in her bed to hear her father down the hall. He was speaking with someone but that meant he wasn't holding a baby! She jumped out of bed and put on her little house shoes, racing down the hall to him. "Daddy!" She hugged his leg and smiled as she felt his hand pat her head. "Well, good morning there." He would chuckle and then continued speaking with the demon who had arrived at his door. Lia looked up to see a fairly ordinary demon. Shaggy brown hair, red eyes, horns, and even a short, stubby tail. Lia shut him out as she closed her eyes and held her father's hand close to her cheek. Finally, all she heard were their goodbyes and she was picked up. 

"Well, seems someone starting to be too grown-up to be carried."

Kralos told her and chuckled with amusement as he held her to his chest.

"Am not! I'm only like ten years old in humans years, daddy."

She smiled and laid her head on his warm, firm chest, and she even fell asleep on his chest; however, when she woke up she was alone again back in her own bed. She panicked and looked around the room before getting up at the sound of soft humming. She opened her door a crack and froze there as she watched the scene outside her door. Outside in the hall, was her father holding those two bratty babies again. He was bouncing them up and down while humming, and was obviously trying to get them back to sleep. Lia puffed up her cheeks and sat on the floor by her door, she stared angrily at her toes as tears filled her eyes. She was confused and angry at how two demons could change her life so much. She lay herself down and sobbed quietly until she fell asleep there.   
Lia groaned and sat herself up. 

"Ugh.."

She stood up and stretched her arms above her head before heading out into the hallway. She wasn't sure just how late it was, but it seemed to be very quiet, and that meant the babies were asleep, so she walked down to her father's door. She was about to knock when she heard her father speaking with another person. She knew he was the king and all, but it seemed to be the same demon that was here yesterday. Lia pressed her head to the door to try and listen to their conversation, but she didn't realize it was cracked open. When she tried to lean on the door it opened up and she tumbled into the room. Lia gasped and looked up, they were both looking down to her with wide eyes. Then they both smiled and her father helped her up.

"Lia, I'm sure you've noticed he was here yesterday." 

He said and she nodded, he smiled down to his daughter. 

"Well, I think we have solved his issue..would you be a lady and show him out?"

Kralos put his hands behind his back and turned away, obviously not giving her much of a choice on the matter. Lia didn't want to leave her father but she nodded again and led the large man out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> The next Chapter will include somewhat mature content (it will not be much or detailed)


End file.
